


To Save A Brother-on hiatus

by ExoticaBeCat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Bonding, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticaBeCat/pseuds/ExoticaBeCat
Summary: This story has a lot of fighting in it. Mature readers only.Munkustrap has been captured by Macavity and Tugger decides to go save him. But he must hurry, because Munkustrap is losing hope and it may even be too late. Will Tugger be there in time to save his brother?
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Etcetera/Jemima (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 10





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's only one paragraph but more is for sure coming soon. Hope you enjoy!😃

_Drip drip drip_. Hissing in annoyance, The Rum Tum Tugger called his mate. "Misto,the den is leaking again." the big Maine Coon complained to Mistoffelees. "It ruining my beautiful mane." Stifling a laugh, the tux cat used his magic to stop the leak. Glancing at his mate Mistoffelees couldn't hold back a little laugh. Tugger's mane was drooping with the dampness and his fur was all spiky. Growling lightly Tugger went outside to dry off his fur in the sun.

As soon as Tugger walked outside, Etcetera came running up to him squealing in delight. Etcetera was his number one fan, and he was a bit tired of her as he couldn't so much as walk out of his den with out her getting in his way. Most days anyway, and he had hoped that today would be a rare day where she wasn't there. The only time he could get away from him was at his owners house or his den in the Junkyard.

"HI TUGGER" she screamed at him, making him jump. Electra and Jemima appeared out of nowhere, hearing their friend's loud call. Jemima stared at him for a moment and then giggled.

"What happened to your mane? It's all wet!" Soon all three of them were giggling at the sight of his dripping wet mane. While they were laughing at _his_ mane, which he had much pride in, he tried to sneak away.

"Where you going Tug?" Electra asked. At the same time Etcetera asked if they could go with him, Jemima nodding excitedly. Tugger sighed realizing he wouldn't be able to get away from these three. In the distance, Tugger heard a scream. The kittens heard it to as their ears pricked up. The scream came again and Tugger dashed towards it.

***

Munkustrap was walking around the junkyard when he heard a someone in the forest. He couldn't see anything there so he decided to go have a look. As he got closer to the noise, he felt a strange sensation. Munkustrap was just about to go get Alonzo to help investigate, when something heavy jumped on him. He recognized the scent instantly and understood the feeling he had. 

Hissing in rage, Munkustrap bit the attacker on the leg and scratched him in several places. He was feeling hopeful when he was hit on the head.

"Oww. Mac I'm your brother! Please have mercy..." He mewed pitifully to his older brother. Maybe if he acted small and weak Macavity might just let him go. But oh how wrong he was.

"You have really weakened brother. I thought you would last longer than that. Now I will take you to my layer and you will be a good little kitten." Macavity laughed. In rage Munkustrap launched himself at his brother and scratched him up good.

"I seem to have misjudged you. But you are still weak." Macavity snarled. There was blood everywhere form both cats. He was about to attack again when all of a sudden Munkustrap was being taken away, but before he disappeared, he let out one more yowl hoping for some cat to find him.

***

Tugger ran into the forest where he had heard his brother yowling, the kittens right behind him. But he couldn't see or hear anything anymore. As they walked deeper into the forest Tugger got a bad feeling and it got worse when he saw fur and blood. It was everywhere and Tugger half expected to see his brother laying there, dead. There was another cats scent there too. As soon as he recognized it he went rigid. He had to get the kittens the fuck out of there and find help. 

"Come on, we've got to get out of here now and find help!" he mewed urgently to the kittens, unsuccessfully hiding the fear in his voice while running away. The kittens were scared and followed, especially since Tugger rarely showed fear.

They were halfway back to the junkyard when Jemima collapsed. She was the youngest jellicle and the experience was all too much for her. Especially since Munkustrap was her father.

"Jem! Tugger, help! It's Jem. What happened to her?" Etcetera whimpered. As Tugger went to pick up Jemima, he could feel her shaking. He could see that the other two were badly shaken as well and scolded himself for not telling them to stay in the junkyard. They were too young for this.

"Okay I want you two to hold my arm, got it?" only when both kittens holding the arm that wasn't holding Jemima he felt safe enough to continue. He wanted to go faster but was aware that Etcetera was already panting and would be able to keep up, so he just kept very alert and kept glancing around. 

When they arrived in the junkyard, the first thing he did was take Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera to Jennyanydots. He knocked on the door of her den and waited for her to answer. The door opened and she let out a gasp at the sight. Tugger looked like he had just seen the worst, Jemima was still unconscious over his shoulder, and the other two were still holding his arm, shaking.

"Come in, come in! Oh my, what happened here?" she asked when they were inside and settled on a couch. "But first, i'll move poor Jemima into another room." As Jenny moved off with Jemima, Electra asked in a very small voice "Was th-that Munkustraps b-blood" Tugger didn't want upset her more so he just stayed quiet, waiting for Jenny to come back.


	2. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains content sensitive to some. You have been warned.

After about ten minutes, Jenny came back with tea for the three waiting on the couch.

"Here, drink this. It will calm you. When you're done, you can tell me what exactly happened." she said, handing a cup to each of them. She went and sat down the couch opposite them. Tugger didn't drink his tea. He was too worried about what had happened. 

"It's terrible Jenny. Munkustrap could be in danger. _My_ brother could be dead for all I know." the big Maine Coon hissed. He went on and told Jenny all about what had happened. All except one thing. He didn't want to reveal _that_ yet.

"Do you have any idea who this other cat was?" Jenny asked at the end of his story.

"Oh I know exactly who it was. I would recognize the scent of my eldest brother anywhere." he growled. Jenny gasped and stared at him a moment. She opened her mouth to protest but Tugger cut her off.

"Of course I'd know it was him! Just ask-" he looked down to see both Electra and Etcetera had fallen asleep, one on either side of him, both using him as a pillow. "Ah well, I guess we'll have to ask them when they wake." he commented. 

"Well, you have to tell Alonzo about this. He'll know what to do. I hope..." she added under her breath. Tugger heard that and his heart lurched a bit. Just as she said it, Electra sat up. 

"Where's Jem?" she murmured sleepily. While Jenny brought her to the room with her in it, Tugger moved Etcetera to lean against the couch arm, carful not to wake the sleeping kitten.

"I'm going to find Lonnie. Oh and i'm telling Deme because she's his mate. She deserves to know. Also, Jem _is_ their kitten. You can take care of Cettie when she wakes up. I'll be back in a bit to check on them." he said getting up to leave when Jenny came back. Jenny nodded and Tugger left the den.

***

Tugger first went to Demeter and Munkustrap's den. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. To his surprise, her sister Bombalurina opened the door. She was still not over her kittenhood crush on him and she quickly smoothed out her fur a bit. 

"Hi, Bombalurina. Could you get Demeter for me? You can come too, she'll need the support." Instead of looking happy to see him, she was now concerned. As much as Bombalurina wanted Tugger as her mate, she loved her sister more. She called, and Demeter came to the door. 

"Oh hi Tugger. Munkustraps not here if you're looking for him. But do come in." she said politely.

"No time for that and I was looking for you. Now, I want the two of you to come with me. And we also need to find Alonzo." The two sisters exchanged a look at his tone and followed him. 

They found Alonzo walking around the Junkyard, as if looking for someone, and Tugger had a terrible feeling about who it was.

"Hey have you guys seen Mun-" Alonzo started, confirming the Maine Coon's fear.

"Alonzo, come. I have something to tell you guys. We just need somewhere private to talk." Tugger interrupted him. 

"Uh we can use my den I guess." Demeter offered. At the same time Alonzo asked why Munkustrap wasn't there to talk about it as well. He was the guardian of the tribe after all. Tugger just told him "You'll see." Alonzo didn't like the idea of going behind his best friends back, but little did he know what he was about to learn.

Once all four cats had settled at a table in Demeter and Munkustap's den, Tugger took a deep breath.

"A few of the kittens were adoring me, as always..." he began. When he was done, Demeter look like she had taken it the worst. It was her mate in trouble, and one of her kittens was there too, that would hurt her more. Bombalurina noticed it and rubbed her younger sister as if to make her feel better.

"W-which kittens were with you?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment, and Bombalurina got such a sympathetic look on her face, as if she knew.

"Electra, Etcetera and i'm so sorry Deme, Jem was one of them. She... took it the worst and fainted half way back. She's at Jenny's now but i'm not sure if she awake yet. I'm so sorry for not making them stay behind. I just wasn't thinking" he said as gently as possible. While Tugger was an arrogant fur ball, he did care about the kittens, and felt bad about it. 

"I should head back to Jenny's now. I promised to check in on the kittens after I told you guys." Tugger said, getting up and heading to the door.

"I'm going with you. I want to see my kitten." Demeter said, getting up and following him. "You guys wanna come with?" she asked the other two.

"We'll wait in here. If that's okay. Don't want to crowd the place." Alonzo answered for both him and Bombalurina. Demeter nodded and she and Tugger went to Jenny's the den.

***

When they arrived, Tugger knocked on the door. 

"Come in. Oh! Deme you poor thing, Jemima is fine, just shocked. She's on the couch with the other two." Jenny exclaimed, hustling them inside. 

They went in and as soon as Jemima saw Demeter, she raced up to her.

"D-did Tug tell you a-about d-daddy yet?" Jemima asked. Her mother nodded worriedly and licked her head. Electra and Etcetera were awake. They both had a haunted look in their eyes as if all they could see was the blood and fur everywhere. And Tugger couldn't blame them. He did too. He went up to the kittens.

"What are you going to do about Munk?" Etcetera questioned. Tugger stared at her and opened his mouth then closed it. He was caught off guard by the question and to be honest, he didn't actually know.

"I don't know..." he sighed shaking his head. At the same time Jenny's mate, Skimbleshanks, came into the den. Back form the railway trains.

"What happened? Why are there so many cats crowded here?" he demanded. "I can't get anywhere without tripping on some cat!" Electra, who was now awake, said bluntly "Macavity took Munk." Skimbleshanks looked so confused and worried. Tugger went on to explain and felt his heart get more and more heavy as he repeated the story yet again. The ginger tom nodded and walked right back out of the den. 

While the other cats talked a bit and comforted the kittens, Tugger sat thinking about what Etcetera had asked him about what he was going to do about his brother. He was very angry at what his oldest brother had done. Could he and Munkustarp even call Macavity a brother at this point? Tugger knew what he had to do, but would the others support it? It was time to find out. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm going to find Munkustrap." Alonzo opened his mouth as if to argue, but Tugger cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, but someone need to save him. Yes, Stripes is strong, but you don't know the full power of my eldest brother." He said the last part very darkly. 

"The kittens can go now, but you shouldn't have this conversation with them around." Jenny said. "Now, go out to play and leave this conversation for the adult cats. And stay in the Junkyard no matter what." she said to the kittens. 

***

It took a while to get the kittens out because they wanted to hear the conversation. They kept on saying stuff like 'But we were there, why can't we listen.' and 'we're old enough, and we won't say anything, we'll just listen'. When they finally did, Tugger stated he was going to find his brothers again. 

"I don't think thats a good idea." Alonzo said, but the others could hear the regret in his voice. "He's strong. Anyway, he wouldn't want us putting ourselves in danger just for this, would he?" Demeter glanced apologetically at Alonzo before clearing her throat. 

"I think Tugger should go after him." she announced. Jenny looked shocked and opened her mouth to protest. "He needs the help. I know Macavity better that all of you." Demeter stated. Tugger looked at her and cleared his throat meaningfully. "Well accept you Tugger." She quickly fixed, with an embarrassed glance at the Maine Coon. "He was my mate before Munk... remember...? My second mate is my first mate's younger brother." she added under her breath.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with this idiot!" Alonzo spluttered. "Don't you see how stupid this is? And if you know Macavity, then you should know this is a really bad idea!" Jenny watched them thoughtfully for a moment, her face deep in thought. 

"Maybe Tugger _should_ go. And like Deme said, she and Tug know him well. They know very well the extent of his powers, maybe because of that, they have good reason to fear." she said carefully, while Alonzo stared at the three with his mouth dropped open in shock. "But, you three should get to your own dens. We'll talk a bit more about this tomorrow and can think about it tonight." Jenny said briskly in a tone that didn't invite more talk about it. Tugger hissed something along the lines of 'I don't need more time to think about it we should continue talking now' but left the den anyways, Alonzo quickly disappearing after him muttering to himself. Demeter was more polite about it, thanking Jenny for looking after her kit, before she too left, leaving Jenny alone in her den.

***

Tugger stormed into his shared den with Misto and slammed the front door once inside. He went straight to his bedroom and sat there fuming. After a moment, a startled looking black and white tuxedo poked his head into the room. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked, sitting down beside Tugger on the bed. Once again, he was forced to tell the story again. 

"Oh Tug..." the little tux murmured, hugging the lager cat. "I'm sure you're brother is fine. Macavity wouldn't be too rough on his own brother, right?" he added with forced happiness, although neither cat believed it. After a moment, Tugger hugged his mate back, unable to help relaxing into him.

"I talked to Jenny, Alonzo, and Demeter. We're going to talk more about it tomorrow, but i'm going after him. And no cat can stop me." he growled fiercely. 

"What! You can't. Its not safe. You know he'd kill you, right?!" 

"Deme and Jenny agree with me. And that's exactly why I have to. I can't let him kill Stripes. No, I _won't_ let him. My eldest brother will pay for what he has done." He pulled back and looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"I-I can't lose you..." the little cat sighed worriedly. Tugger let out a little noise of surprise. He'd never seen him this worried before. He turned around and stared his mate in the eye, sensing there was something he wasn't telling him. But that question could wait. He had more important stuff to worry about right now.

"Misty, you won't lose me. I'm going to get our Jellicle guardian back. Nothing you say can stop me." Misto glanced at him, he didn't really like being called _Misty_ , but said nothing seeing the distress in the older cat.

"Lest get some sleep now." he muttered after a moment. Knowing he couldn't change his mate's mind, he didn't say anything else about it. It didn't take long for Mistoffelees to fall asleep, curled up beside Tugger. While his mate slept, Tugger stayed awake, filled with worry about what was happening with his brothers at the moment. 

***

It was almost dawn, and Tugger still hadn't fallen asleep yet. Every waking moment he got filled with more fear. He was still going to meet up with the others, but he was going after them, and no Jellicle could stop him. Not even Old Deuteronomy, Macavity, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger's father. He got up and left the den, needing some alone time and a bit of fresh air. To his luck, though not surprise, the kittens didn't come to gawk at him. They would still be asleep. As Tugger walked around the Junkyard a bit, he heard a noise behind him, and jumped with a squeak like a kitten. Was his eldest brother hunting him? As soon as he turned around, he relaxed. It was only Demeter. He couldn't imagine it was easy for her to sleep either. It was _her_ mate in trouble.

"What, are you a kitten? Squealing like that!" she snorted, eyes alight with laughter, no trace of the grief from earlier in them.

"I did not sound like a kitten Deme!" he exclaimed, worries about Munkustrap briefly vanishing. 

"Yes you did. And I can't wait to see how your little fan group reacts when they hear about this!" she teased, looking around as if she one of them would appear right then and there. "Eeeeeeeeee!!! Thats exactly how you sounded." She glanced at him with a glint in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment.

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped. "Its not good for my status. At. All." he added. She looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "We'll see." was all she said before turning away, heading back towards her den. Tugger stared after her, slightly shocked at how happy she could act while her mate was in such danger.

Sighing, he headed back to his den. He went back to bed, know he needed some sleep. As Tugger got comfortable, he felt Misto purr against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 😀  
> I've never done this before... so it's not the best, I know, but I'm working on it. Any advice would be welcome.


End file.
